Actors
by The Nymph'ChrisLorrenvyMNMS
Summary: Tout simplement des interviews des acteurs de Death Note. Ceci ne prend pas le film en compte, c'est simplement comme si c'était les acteurs de l'anime, comme si c'était les acteurs d'une série américaine et qu'il n'y avait aucun autre univers.(Donc physique de l'anime, mais avec la trame du manga, parce que sinon Mello et Matt n'apparaissent pas assez ) C'est totalement décalé !


_**Bonjour tout le monde ! C'est la première fois que je m'attaque au fandom de Death Note, avec un OS un peu barré... Je vais donc me présenter ! **_

_**Je m'appelle Lorrenvy, Drenvy, The Nymph'Chris, LNC, Angel276, La psychopathe23, La psychopingouin, Lolo, Lo', TNC, Crazy girl, Tête de mort, Envy Lorraine, Lorraine E., Paillettes, choupette, gay powa, Dark Candle, M&M's lover, MattxMellorraine, White Génius, Palm Tree23, Law, VanCantian numéro deux, whithinaine, Rockie, Nearose ou BBlikeLL... Oui oui, ce sont tous mes pseudos ! xD **_

_**J'ai 14 ans, et mon vrai nom, c'est Lorraine. Mes persos préférés de mangas sont dans l'ordre : Envy de FMA, L de Death Note, Matt et Mello, Edward de FMA, Near, Greedlin de FMA, Snake et Alois de Black Butler, Namikawa... Bref ! Je ne vais pas continuer plus loin. **_

_**J'écoute du métal, et je m'habille en conséquence. Je suis une fan de Chris Colfer et de Florent Mothe, ainsi que de Van Canto. Pas besoin de plus je pense !**_

_**Merci de me lire, et svp, laissez une review (même si c'est juste pour dire "Cool" xD) J'accepte les critiques, tant qu'elles sont constructives. **_

_**A bientôt !**_

* * *

><p><strong>Tout simplement des interviews des acteurs de Death Note. Ceci ne comprend pas le film en compte, c'est simplement comme si c'était les acteurs de l'anime, comme si c'était les acteurs d'une série américaine et qu'il n'y avait aucun autre univers.(Donc physique de l'anime, mais avec la trame du manga, parce que sinon Mello et Matt n'apparaissent pas assez ) C'est totalement décalé ! <strong>

Xxx

** 1. Comment avez-vous obtenu votre rôle ? Comment peut-on vous identifier à ce personnage que vous incarnez ? **

_Liam et Lawrence, acteurs de Light et L/Lawliet._

Liam : En réalité, j'ai rêvé de jouer Light. C'est un personnage qui m'a littéralement fasciné. Je ne pense pas que l'on ait particulièrement de points communs. J'ai passé les auditions pour n'importe lequel des personnages, à vrai dire. Je voulais juste absolument avoir un rôle dans cette série.

Lawrence : Non, en fait ce que Liam ne vous dit pas, c'est qu'il était incroyablement fauché et qu'il avait absolument besoin d'argent ! *rires*

Liam : *lève les yeux au ciel* Tu dis ça essentiellement parce que tu voulais le rôle de Light.

Lawrence : Il est vrai qu'au début, j'auditionnais pour jouer Light Yagami, parce que c'était un anti-héros totalement différent de ce que je suis. Ça me plaisait. Mais Messieurs Ohba et Obata ont reconnu en moi le personnage de L. Je pense qu'au final ça me colle comme un gant ! *rires* Ils ont eu raison de me choisir pour devenir L !

Liam : C'est sûr que si Light aurait eu ton physique…

Lawrence : La principale différence entre L et moi, c'est que je souris tout le temps ! C'était dur de ne pas sourire pendant le tournage. Par contre, L et moi avons le même sens de la justice. Liam, je devrais t'enfermer en prison !

Liam : *soupir*

Lawrence : De plus, je suis un menteur, de la même manière que L en est un ! Je vous rassure, Lawrence est mon vrai nom !

Liam : Encore heureux…

Lawrence : Liam a toujours l'air blasé, mais ce n'est qu'une façade, je vous assure qu'au fond c'est quelqu'un de très sympathique.

Liam : Mais !

Lawrence : Vous voyez, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Il est toujours tellement agréable ! *rires*

Liam : *chuchote*

Lawrence : OH, il vient de m'insulter ! *rires*

Liam : reprenons notre sérieux, chose que Lawrence ne connaît absolument pas apparemment…Light et moi, comme je le disais, n'avons pas forcément beaucoup de points communs. Mis à part mon côté séducteur…

Lawrence : Et ça c'était pas de l'humour par hasard ?

Liam : *regard noir*

Lawrence : *rires*

_Mila, actrice de Misa._

Mila : En vérité, je ne suis pas sûre que Misa et moi nous ressemblions tant que ça, bien que nous soyons toutes les deux célèbres dans le monde du show-business.

Misa est quelqu'un d'impulsif, de joyeux, influençable. Je ne pense pas l'être. Je me décris comme quelqu'un de beaucoup plus sérieux, bien que je ne sois pas contre l'humour. Je pense être plus prudente qu'elle. Et contrairement à Misa, je n'aurais jamais tué personne, même par amour pour quelqu'un, même si ce sont des criminels. Misa a eu le courage de le faire, mais moi je n'aurais pas tenu.

Ensuite, les auditions se sont passées rapidement. J'ai été choisie rapidement, certainement à cause de mon physique. m'assure que c'est également pour ma facilité à avoir l'air enjouée !

De plus, j'avais déjà rencontré lors d'une soirée. C'était une soirée avec de la nourriture gratuite, alors, forcément, j'y étais ! *rires* Ce sont vraiment de superbes réalisateurs !

_Nathan, acteur de Near/Nate River. _

Nathan :

Saluuuut vous tous ! *grand sourire* Désolé, j'ai l'habitude, de dire bonjour aux caméras *rires*

Bref ! Ce qui m'a intéressé dans le rôle de Near ? Hum…certainement son intelligence ! Je trouvais que c'était quelqu'un de très mystérieux et de très intéressant ! Je suis tellement heureux d'avoir obtenu le rôle ! J'ai adoré m'amuser avec des jouets ! Le plus drôle était de loin les figurines à doigts à l'effigie des autres acteurs. Je suis plutôt content de la mienne !

Je pense que sur le plan de l'attitude, on ne se ressemble pas du tout ! Mais je suis totalement en phase avec sa façon de voir les choses. De plus, il est numéro un de la Whammy's House, et c'est le successeur de L ! *rires*

J'étais très stressé en passant les auditions, mais finalement ça s'est bien passé ! Je suis là, en tant que Nate River ! *rires* En plus, le reste du cast est vraiment super avec moi !

Je sais que ce qui a plu aux réalisateurs, c'était en parti mon physique : j'ai quinze ans, je suis petit et chétif, et ça leur a plu pour le personnage de Near, ainsi que ma voix. Bien que Near ait dix-neuf ans à la fin ! *rires*

J'en ai eu des fous rires lors des scènes où Mello et Near étaient ensemble, particulièrement la première ! *rires* Melih (acteur de Mello ) a eu beaucoup de mal à trouver les mimiques de Mello au début, c'était pliant ! *pleure de rire* Il était flippant ! *s'étouffe* Vous…auriez p-pas un mouchoir s'il-vous plaît ? *rires*

_Melih et Mattew, acteurs de Mello et Matt. _

Mattew : Alors, Matt n'apparaît que pendant une minute à tout casser dans la série. Il n'était pas vraiment prévu dans les épisodes mais ils se sont dit que Mello ne s'en sortirait pas s'il était tout seul et qu'il avait donc besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider. C'est ainsi que fut créé à la va-vite le personnage de Mail Jeevas, qui sort tout droit de la Whammy's House. Les réalisateurs eurent donc besoin impérativement d'un nouvel acteur pour ce rôle. Si j'ai été pris, c'est grâce à mon petit copain Melih, qui a directement pensé à moi à la présentation du personnage ! En gros, il n'y a pas eu d'auditions, ce n'était que de la chance : celle d'avoir un merveilleux petit-ami !

Melih : *rouge* Put*** Matt', on n'avait dit qu'on le disait pas !

Mattew : *rires* Désolé, j'avais oublié !

Melih : Bien sûr ! Ce soir, pas de fouet !

Mattew : Mais-euh ! Là c'est toi qui décris notre vie devant tout le monde !

Melih : T'as envie qu'on se dispute devant les caméras ?!

Mattew : Mais c'est toi qui as commencé !

Melih : T'avais qu'à pas raconter notre vie…pff !

Mattew : *rires*

Melih : Mais pourquoi tu ris ?

Mattew : Parce qu'on a l'air ridicule devant les caméras…

Melih : *pouffe* Bon…désolés… Pour en revenir à la question…J'ai toujours trouvé que je ressemblais à Mello…C'était pour moi évident que c'était pour ce rôle que je devrais auditionner ! Ca tombait sous le sens !

Mattew : C'est sûr que tu as toujours été un frustré de la vie.

Melih : Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui a plu à Messieurs Ohba et Obata chez moi, bien qu'ils m'aient fait une remarque sur mes habits et mes cheveux. Apparemment ça correspondait !

Mattew : Ah, on se demande comment t'aurais fait si ton merveilleux petit ami ne t'avait pas converti au métal.

Melih : C'est vrai que c'est grâce à Mattew si j'écoute du métal aujourd'hui…

Mattew : Ah ah ! Et c'est aussi grâce à moi que tu as commencé à jouer aux jeux-vidéos ! *rires*

Melih : Comme le rôle de Matt fut construit rapidement, ses traits de caractère fusionnent plutôt assez bien avec ceux de Mattew. Du coup, ils sont tous les deux geeks.

Mattew : Plutôt bien résumé, mon Melih.

Melih : Dis pas ça devant tout le monde, Mattew…

Mattew : *rires*

Melih : Mais quel gros lourd…

Mattew : Hey ! Ne dis pas de choses que tu ne penses pas…

Melih : *rires* Je les pense. Autant que je pense que tu es le mec le plus maso que je connaisse.

Mattew : Ne sois pas aussi vulgaire devant les caméras, tu peux dire le gars, par exemple.

Melih : *soupirs*

Mattew : Et pendant qu'on y est, tu es le gars le plus sadique que je connaisse.

Melih : Et c'est pour ça que tu as flashé sur moi…

Mattew : Euh…il y a toujours les caméras ? On est toujours filmé ? *rires*

Melih : *rires*

_Roy et Raphaëlle, doubleurs VO de Ryûk et Rem._

Roy : Ryûk est un personnage vraiment marrant. Un dieu de la mort ! Je peux me vanter d'avoir doublé un dieu de la mort quoi ! *rires* J'adore vraiment mon personnage, je m'y suis attaché maintenant, moi ! Je pense qu'ils m'ont choisi parce que…euh…parce que ma voix lui convenait bien ? Pour une fois que je peux mettre en valeur ma voix ! Vraiment, je trouve que c'est génial.

Raphaëlle : Rem est quelqu'un de gentil et d'humain pour un dieu de la mort. J'aime beaucoup son personnage, elle est super importante. Les réalisateurs ont dû me choisir car j'ai une voix assez profonde et grave. Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup plus d'humour que Rem, et lors des doublages, il était parfois très dur de ne pas se mettre à exploser de rire.

Roy : C'est parce que je suis trop drôle.

Raphaëlle : Il est vrai que quand Roy double, il est à fond, et si on le regarde, on est obligé d'exploser de rire.

Lawrence : *sort de derrière le canapé où sont assis Roy et Raphaelle* Coucou ! *rires*

Roy : Oh mais L qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?!

Lawrence : Je suis là pour vous hanter ! Mon fantôme va te suivre toute ta longue vie Ryûk !

Raphaëlle : *lève les yeux au ciel*

**2. Notre interview est une interview française. Connaissez-vous des mots français ? **

_Mattew et Melih. _

Mattew :*explose de rire en se retournant vers Melih*

Melih :*le regarde en pouffant* J'ai appris une chanson française à Mattew il n'y pas longtemps.

Mattew : Cette chanson s'avère être une comptine en fait.

Melih : J'aime la galette savez-vous comment ? Quand elle est bien faites avec du beurre dedans ! La la la…

Mattew :*rires* Tu as une voix juste…magnifique. *rires*

Melih : Te moque pas de moi ! T'as qu'à leur chanter du métal et on verra !

Mattew : Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de te vexer, Melih…

_Nathan._

Nathan : Euh…*réflechit*

_Liam et Lawrence._

Lawrence : Bonjour !

Liam : Comment ça va ? 

Lawrence : *rires*J'aime Death Note ! 

Liam : Moi aussi…

Lawrence : *rires* Bon, c'est sûr, on pourrait faire mieux !

Liam : Mon accent était très bon.

Lawrence : Aussi bien que ta tête, c'est-à-dire pas très cool.

Liam : Toi, avec tes gros yeux et tes cernes…

Lawrence : C'est L qui a des cernes, pas moi ! Ce n'est que du maquillage !

Liam : Et alors ? Ca ne change rien au fait que tu possèdes des yeux de grenouille.

Lawrence : Pfff.

_Nathan._

Nathan : Hum….

_Mila._

Mila : Je connais quelques mots français, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'insulter votre langue en la prononçant n'importe comment ! Désolée.

_Nathan._

Nathan : …Donc…

_Roy et Raphaelle._

Roy : Guten Tag !

Raphaelle : c'est de l'allemand, Roy…

Roy : Ah ?

Raphaelle : *rires*

_Nathan._

Nathan : Non, là, je ne vois vraiment pas…*rires* Mais je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué ! *rires*

**3. Quelle était la chose la plus dure pour vous dans le tournage ? **

_Nathan._

Nathan : Me teindre les cheveux en blanc ! *rires* Mais bon, quand on est acteur, il faut savoir sacrifier ses cheveux ! Et puis, je m'y suis habitué ! Je me trouve mignon comme ça ! *grand sourire* Non ? Avant, mes cheveux étaient noirs. Je vous laisse imaginer ! *rires* A moins que vous alliez voir mon facebook ! Non, je vous assure, ce n'était pas de la pub pour mon compte ! *rires*

« Sinon…Ne pas sourire. Near ne sourit jamais. C'est en jouant un perso tel que lui qu'on se rend compte à quel point c'est dur de ne pas sourire, à quel point ça nous manquerait ! *rires* Vous devriez essayer de ne pas sourire pendant une journée, vous verrez.

« Les seuls moments où il sourit, Near fait peur. Très peur. Je me suis éclaté à lui inventer ses sourires ! *rires*

_Lawrence et Liam._

Liam : Les rires de Light. Oui, c'était le plus dur, définitivement !

Lawrence : Rester sous la pluie. Dans mon dernier épisode de tournage, le plus dur était de rester sous la pluie. Je suis tombé malade après ! *rires*

Liam : Parce que tu n'es pas résistant.

Lawrence : Ah oui ! Tenir accroupi durant tous les épisodes ! Le soir je n'avais plus de jambes ! *rires* Je suis plusieurs fois tombé des fauteuils et des chaises !

Liam : *se retient de rire*

Lawrence : Ah, tu as souris ! Aller, fais-moi un beau sourire, Liam !

Liam : Tais-toi Lawrence…

_Melih et Mattew._

Mattew : Sincèrement, je n'ai pas eu grand-chose à faire. La chose la plus dure, c'était de devoir supporter le caractère épouvantable de Melih !

Melih :*le frappe avec sa main droite*

Mattew : Oh, j'ai trop mal.

Melih : Attention, sinon il n'y aura vraiment pas de fouet ce soir !

Mattew : Tu ne pourrais pas, tu aimes trop me frapper.

Melih : …Tais-toi sinon je te tue vraiment devant les caméras.

Mattew : …Bref, quel était ton plus gros problème sur le tournage toi ?

Melih : Je suis allergique au maquillage.

Mattew : Ah oui *rires*

Melih :*regard noir* … Au début, ça allait, je n'avais pas besoin de beaucoup de choses, un peu de fond de teint pour les lumières… Mais quand j'ai dû me maquiller pour la cicatrice ! Tous les soirs, en rentrant, je prenais des heures pour enlever le maquillage.

Mattew : Et après, toute une partie de son visage était rouge, et parfois, s'il devait la garder longtemps, c'était tout boursouflé ! *rires* Mais tu étais vraiment mignon avec ta cicatrice !

Melih : Tu veux vraiment mourir toi…je me trompe ?

Mattew : Ah oui ! Et devinez qui faisait l'infirmière après ?

Melih : Mais…

Mattew : Et imaginez également comment ça finissait !

Melih : Mais Matt', la ferme !

Mattew : Je suis vexé !

Melih : Tant mieux !

Mattew : *rires*

Melih : *pouffe*

Lawrence : *entre dans le champ de la caméra* Dites, vous n'auriez pas vu Liam ?

Melih : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches dans notre séquence toi ?

Lawrence : Je suis pourtant sûr de l'avoir vu aller ici *rires* J'ai dû me tromper. Mince, moi qui voulait lui offrir un cahier noir pour son anniversaire…Bon et bien je vous le donne alors…*repart*

Mattew : Oh, Mello, le Death Note !

_Roy et Raphaelle._

Roy : Tout s'est déroulé à merveille pendant ce tournage ! Cela me donnait une excuse pour manger les pommes des autres… « Ryûk déteint sur moi ! » que je disais ! *rires*

Raphaelle : Ouais, et ça marchait pas vraiment comme excuse Roy…

Roy : En effet *se gratte la tête* Un jour, j'ai bien cru que Melih allait me tuer… Heureusement qu'il y avait Nathan…

Raphaelle : Tu te souviens du jour où on avait organisé une fête ? On avait défendu au petit (*Nathan) de boire de l'alcool… Il t'avait vomi dessus le lendemain…

Roy : Oui…les pires misères du monde m'arrivent ! *fait semblant de pleurer* Raph, sauve-moi de cette enfer !

Raphaelle : Roy, enlève ta tête de mon bras !

Roy : Raphaelle, tu n'as aucune pitié avec moi !

_Mila._

Mila : Le plus dur ? Le moment du baiser entre Liam et moi ! Ce n'est pas qu'il est repoussant, hein, mais c'est toujours ce que j'ai trouvé le plus dur dans la comédie. Embrasser un autre acteur. J'étais intimidée, et on a dû recommencer des tas et des tas de fois pour que les réalisateurs trouvent le bon angle.

« C'est vraiment super gênant je trouve ! En plus, il fallait que je joue parfaitement Misa à ce moment ! C'était vraiment dur !

**4. Comment avez-vous commencé votre carrière d'acteur ? Pourquoi ? **

_Mila._

Mila : Je voulais devenir chanteuse, en fait. J'ai participé dans une série musicale, et les gens m'ont repéré pour mes talents d'actrice plutôt que pour mes talents de chanteuse. *rires nerveux* Mais la carrière d'actrice est quelque chose de merveilleux tout de même, et je ne la quitterais désormais plus. Je ne vais pas me plaindre. On gagne plutôt bien sa vie tant qu'on est connu. Pour l'instant, je dirais que tout va bien pour moi.

La chanson est un milieu que je trouve fascinant. Je chante depuis toute petite, et j'ai participé à de nombreux concours, et à pas mal d'émissions. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas exactement. Mais quand je chante, je me sens mieux. C'est vraiment une sensation magnifique, extrême, que j'adore. Je compte d'ailleurs participer prochainement à une comédie musicale. Ca, ça risque d'être génial.

_Nathan._

Death Note est mon début de carrière. J'avais fait beaucoup de théâtre auparavant ! J'ai toujours aimé jouer la comédie ! *rires* Je n'ai pas encore signé d'autres contrats, mais qui sait ?! *grand sourire* A vrai dire, j'ai encore du temps, j'ai seulement quinze ans ! Et puis, vu que j'aime beaucoup écrire, je peux toujours commencer un script pour un projet, qui pourra se réaliser quand je serais majeur ! Peut-être même profiter de mon succès pour publier un de mes écrits ! *rires* Vous allez certainement entendre parler de moi prochainement, dans tous les cas ! J'ai prévu de ne rien lâcher !

Lawrence : *entre* Nathan, tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de crier, on t'entend à l'autre bout du couloir !

Nathan : Tu ne serais pas envoyer par Raphaelle, par hasard ? *regard caméra et chuchote* Cette fille se prend pour ma mère ! *regarde Lawrence* Désolé, Lawrence, l'enthousiasme a eu raison de moi !

Lawrence : Tu es toujours enthousiaste Nathan…*repart*

_Melih et Mattew_

Melih : J'ai toujours apprécié jouer un personnage. C'est quelque chose qui me plaît.

Mattew : Pff, tu parles, c'est surtout le fait d'être célèbre qui te plaît !

Melih : *moue agacée* T'es vraiment lourd à la fin !

Mattew : Non, je dis simplement la vérité.

Melih : J'ai commencé ma carrière il y a quelques années dans la série policière « The Goth&The Nerd »

Mattew : J'ai joué dedans « Matthys », le frère du policier principal, Melih. C'est là qu'on s'est rencontrés. J'avais déjà eu une petite expérience, en jouant enfant un perso apparaissant dans un épisode de la série « Red Microphone ». C'est tout.

Melih : A vrai dire, je n'ai regardé qu'un seul épisode de cette série, et c'est Mattew qui me l'a montré il n'y a pas longtemps. Il n'y a pas à dire, il est bien plus beau maintenant qu'enfant.

Mattew : J'étais très mignon !

Melih : Tu avais des grosses joues.

Mattew : Comme tous les enfants !

Melih : *rires*

Mattew : *se retient de rire*

Melih : N'empêche que… «The Goth&The Nerd », c'était la bonne époque !

Mattew : Ouais, celle où tu ne me menaçais pas encore en disant que tu ne ramenais pas ton fouet…

Melih : Matt' euuuh !

Mattew : Quoi ? C'est toi qui as commencé !

Melih : Arrêtez cette séquence ici, ça devient totalement ridicule ! *rires*

_Liam et Lawrence. _

Liam : Death Note est ma première série. Je suis content de commencer avec un rôle principal. En plus Light est un héros méchant, et charismatique par-dessus le marché ! Vraiment, c'était le début de carrière idéal !

Lawrence : Oui, c'est sûr, les gens vont avoir peur de toi dans la rue, plutôt que de te demander un autographe !

Liam : Pourquoi dois-je supporter les interviews avec lui ?

Lawrence : J'étais apparu en tant que personnages très secondaires dans des films, comme « Dark Lollipop ».

Liam : Vous savez, juste un des soldats de l'armée. On le voit une fois en gros plan, et c'est tout.

Lawrence : Merci du soutien Liam…

Liam : Mais de rien, c'est tout naturel mon cher ami !

Lawrence : Le sarcasme ne te va que quand tu joues Light, très cher.

Liam : Et toi, tu ferais mieux de rester un panda sous glucose, tu périras plus vite, d'une overdose.

Lawrence : Je t'interdis de parler de L comme ça !

Liam : De toute façon, il est déjà mort. Je devrais donc tuer Nathan ? *rires*

Lawrence : Ah, tu as ris !

Liam : …

_Roy et Raphaelle._

Raphaelle : J'ai toujours voulu jouer dans un film. Depuis toute petite, c'est ce que j'essaye de faire. Je sais qu'il y a eu beaucoup d'enfants comme moi-regardez Nathan, et c'est vrai que c'est dégoûtant que certains y arrivent, alors que d'autres le méritent bien plus.

Roy : Moi, quand j'étais petit, je voulais devenir tueur de dragons. Oui, je vous assure que c'est vrai ! Mais rapidement, j'ai eu envie de devenir doubleur pour les dessins-animés, et regardez ! J'en viens à doubler un dieu de la mort !

Lawrence : *cours derrière le canapé, sans T-shirt*

Melih : *lui court après* Law, REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ET REND MOI MES CIGARETTES ! SINON JE T'ARRACHE PAS QUE TON T-SHIRT !

Mattew : *marche et lance un regard affligé aux caméras* Mel, attends-moi…

Raphaelle : je suis d'accord avec vous, qui regardez cette interview : ils font peur.

Roy : Très peur.

**5. Avez-vous déjà vu des fans étranges ? **

_Roy et Raphael._

Raphaelle : Est-ce que pour vous des fans étranges, ce sont des fans qui se promènent dans la rue avec des lentilles de contact pour avoir des yeux de dieu de la mort ? Si oui, et bien alors, oui, tout à fait.

Roy : Oh oui, je ne m'en souvenais plus. Ces gars-là étaient flippants.

_Nathan _

Nathan : Une fille a essayé de me kidnapper, mais sinon, tout va bien… Non, je ne blague pas, quelqu'un a vraiment essayé de m'enlever ! *rires*

Une fois, en allant acheter du pain dans une boulangerie, je suis tombé sur un vendeur fan de Death Note. Quand il m'a reconnu, il est devenu fou et il a commencé à enlever son T-Shirt pour me montrer son tatouage de pomme sur le dos… Ca aussi ça faisait peur ! *rires*

_Melih et Mattew._

Mattew : Une fan a voulu que je l'embrasse.

Melih : Oh non, pas ELLE !

Mattew : Je vous jure ! Mais Melih n'était pas d'accord et il a piqué une crise devant tout le monde !

Melih : C'est normal, non ?!

Mattew : *rires* Elle a déguerpi vite fait, la pauvre. Heureusement qu'elle avait déjà son autographe.

Melih : J'espère qu'elle a été traumatisée à vie.

Mattew : T'es méchant !

Melih : Je sais. Il y a aussi des gens qui nous clonent. Ils font de la chirurgie esthétique, ils se teignent les cheveux, se mettent des lentilles, et changent de style vestimentaire. Ca fait peur quand même des fois.

_Mila._

Mila : Hum…un des fans de Death Note m'a demandé de signer son slip… Oui, c'est très bizarre... Mais il y a eu pleins de choses bizarres à signer. Par exemple, une fan m'avait demandé de lui faire un autographe sur une bouilloire aussi. Habituellement, ce sont les DVD, mais il faut croire que certains fans dérogent à la règle. Lawrence a déjà eu à signer une chaussette, et aussi un paquet de bonbons.

_Lawrence et Liam._

Liam : Les fangirls hystériques…ça tout le monde dans le cast connaît ça, c'est sûr…Mais c'est vraiment les pires fans, avec ceux qui me prennent vraiment pour Kira.

Lawrence : Ouais, les fangirls…mais c'est pas trop bizarre… Certains fans me vouent un vrai culte…Mais j'ai toujours trouvé que partager quelque chose avec les fans, c'était vraiment une expérience géniale ! *grand sourire*

**La rubrique de Nathan, le futur caméraman.**

_On voit ce que film Nathan, tout est off. _

-Nathan : Alors là, on voit Lawrence qui se sèche après la scène où L reste sous la pluie.

*Lawrence est en slip, trempé, assis sur un fauteuil, et sèche l'intérieur de son slip avec un sèche-cheveux*

Nathan : *explose de rire*

-Nathan : Ici, nous avons une scène très hard, car Mattew et Melih viennent de finir leur scène.

*Melih est sur les genoux de Mattew et lui lèche la tête. Puis il tourne vivement la tête vers la caméra*

Melih : Put*** Nat', lâche cette put*** de caméra et fous-nous la paix !

Mattew : *rires*

-Nathan : Chut, regardez ce qu'on a ! Liam danse le Caramelldansen !

*Liam est à fond, en train de danser devant son ordinateur*

Nathan : *explose de rire*

-Nathan : *rires*

*Lawrence fait des grimaces devant la caméra*

-*Melih et Mila font du tapis roulant, Mattew lit, assis par terre, dans un coin de la pièce. Il lève la tête vers la caméra*

Mattew : Nathan, c'est pas bien d'espionner les gens *rires*

Nathan : *rires*

-Nathan : *filme tout le cast qui dort dans le bus* Alors là, on revient de notre voyage en Europe, et tout le monde dort. *gros plan sur Roy* Roy bave… Mila ronfle très fort… et Liam est presque tombé par terre.

-*Mattew, en gros plan sur la caméra, avec un grand sourire* Mattew : Salut tout le monde ! J'ai volé la caméra de Nathan ! *fais des clins d'œil à la caméra* Je suis beau gosse, quand même, hein ?! *rires* Put***, je dois vraiment avoir l'air d'un con ! *rires*

-*L'acteur de Matsuda (Mathieu) qui mange un hamburger –de manière très homme des cavernes-sur la tête de celui d'Aizawa (Allessandro)*

Nathan : *rires*

**Merci d'avoir regardé notre interview ! Passez une bonne journée ! **

**L'équipe de journalisme DRENVY. **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Merci.<strong>_

**L**'autre va veNEAR avec une MATTraque, ça va encore être MELLOdramatique

**En musique, on vient de voir qu'athématique dans une musique, c'est quand il n'y a pas de MELLOdie. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'il va adveNEAR de mon MATTelas si je lui fait écouter une musique comme ça... Il va encore me sortir un truc improbable, comme 'C'est quoi cte merde ? Tu veux pas plutôt me donner une pomme ?!" Il a toujours été comme ça...Les MATTelas, ça sait que fumer des plumes, de toute façon.  
><strong>

**Tu M les M&M's ? Bah t'en auras pas, jpréfére te voir fiNEAR à mes pieds, à me supplier. **


End file.
